<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>盛世华章 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467007">盛世华章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* OOC剧情<br/>* Gay essay<br/>* 有car<br/>* 政界cp<br/>* Author有句mmp要讲：第一次下手CCP两位“一把手”和“二把手”内心有点激动是咋回事(来自灵魂深处的困惑.GIF)<br/>* 富强民主文明和谐<br/>   自由平等公正法治<br/>   爱国敬业诚信友善</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>平&amp;强, 社会主义兄弟情</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>盛世华章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>盛大的建国70周年晚会结束，在这举国欢庆的热闹日子里，没有人知道在夜色笼罩下的中南海中某个偏僻角落的石凳上坐着这样一位在全国人民以及全世界面前享受极高的荣誉与尊严的伟人也会有陷入孤独、寂落的困境的时候。<br/>
他静坐仰面凝视黑夜中那颗最亮的北极星，任凭凉风拂过岁月烙印下的脸庞，手中盛满二锅头的白陶瓷杯不停地重复着往嘴里送的动作，眼眸深邃到与黑夜融为一体，蓦然眼角有温热的东西划过脸颊，“呵，是泪呀。” 他轻语呢喃，似是嘲讽又似对那段尘封往事的哀鸣，渐渐地，他觉得周遭环境变得模糊，他的理智告诉他，他醉了，“真难得一醉啊。” 他笑了。<br/>
阿强在办公室处理完最后一份文件，伸个懒腰，收拾好东西关了办公室的门，走在回家的路上，路遇值班的士兵，士兵立正向他行了军礼，“总理好”，阿强温柔一笑，拍了拍这位年轻士兵的肩膀，“幸苦了，下了值就赶紧回家休息吧”，年轻的士兵目光坚定，“是，总理。”。“他们才是最幸苦的人”，年轻的士兵转身看着消失在黑夜里的背影心中默想。<br/>
阿强去了那处偏僻的地方想在那处的石凳上坐坐思考明年的国家计划和目标及政策，没想到的是主席也在那，便恢复了以往的调皮，揶揄道：“呦，我当是谁在这自爱自怜的，原来是主席啊，怎么着，这么喜庆的日子，你咋给自个儿弄成南唐后主李煜了？”，说着便朝习旁边的石凳子坐了下去，“总理是在说我治国不佳喽？”，习看了一眼旁边的阿强又是一杯下去。<br/>
“我可没这样说”阿强一副无辜样惹笑了习，“也就只有你，敢跟我这样贫”习刚抬起白陶瓷杯就被一只温暖的手给拉住，“是啊，你刚上任那几年就大动干戈的‘打老虎’，现在手下那些人不怕你才怪”，“可你，却不怕”，阿强迎上那炽热的目光莞尔一笑，“所作光明磊落，为民为心，为何怕。”，习不知是酒精在作祟还是内心真实情感的反馈，阿强刚那一笑，他心悸了。<br/>
“林郑月娥提名邓炳强的文件我看过了，就依她的意思办，那份文件在我办公室，正好现在没事，你跟我去拿，尽早你们国务院开个会通过那份文件内容。”习站起来拍了拍阿强的肩膀。阿强不知道自己正走向一位上等下棋手的棋盘上，等待他的是一场困局。<br/>
“这是那份文件，接下来看你的了。”，阿强接过文件看了会儿，“主席，我看邓炳强很合适，他的做事风格比较果断，现在香港这种局势就需要这样的人。”，周围异常安静的好一会儿，阿强意识到不对劲，立马抬起头，正好对上主席看他的眼神，像是猎人在看盯得很久得猎物，瘆得慌，“那…什么,主席，没事我就走了”阿强舔了舔嘴唇试探性得问，“夜已深，明天还要早起处理政务，以你这工作狂的性子，不如总理今晚就睡这吧。” 习嘴角勾勒出狡黠的笑容，一步一步逼近阿强，“这主席莫不是魔怔了吧，咋突然变得让人心里直发寒呢”阿强心里一阵腹诽，眼看习就差一指的距离就触碰到自己的鼻子，阿强转身就要逃，却被强大有力的手抓住手腕，一使劲整个人都往后倒去，无疑跌在一个温暖夹杂着酒气的怀抱中，还未等阿强从震惊中回神，习立马一个公主抱把阿强扔到屋内的床上，欺身压上。<br/>
“主…主席，你要干什么？”阿强像小鸟受惊般紧紧盯着身上之人。<br/>
习弯腰凑近身下之人的耳畔，轻声细语：“我想要干什么，难到你现在心里还没有一点的意识嘛，这样可不好啊，到时候你在外面访问我可真的很担心呢，我亲爱的总理。”<br/>
身上之人嘴里喷出的热气拂过阿强的耳朵，又痒又酥，令阿强不舒服的很，极力扭动身体，挣扎着想逃开现在的禁锢，“主席，住手，你再这样我可喊人了”，习饶有趣味地看着他的总理，“总理，你是想让其他人甚至全国都知道这件事情吗，就算你真的把值班士兵喊来，你说，他们是听你的还是听我的，恩？”，习趁阿强不注意一把拉下他的外套，力道的凶猛使得贴身的白衬衫最上面两粒纽扣崩开了，露出了身下之人洁白光滑的锁骨。<br/>
“主…主席，你今天喝太多了，要发酒疯回家发，想要满足生理需求回家找去，家里有现成的，再说我是个男的，主席你别饥不择食啊。”阿强一把扯住那只要解开他白衬衫的手，他以为主席是酒后乱性，神智不清醒才会有这样荒唐的举动，可他哪知道此时所发生的事情是那位一直想做却不敢做的事，今儿趁着酒劲正好可以顺水推舟，得到他的总理。<br/>
习一个反手就反压制了阿强扯住他的手，并将他的双手举过头顶压在床上，整个身躯前倾重重负压在阿强的身上，逼着身下之人近距离与他对视，“你知道嘛，我最大的心愿就是想，彻底地得到你”。<br/>
“主…唔…”阿强的话语被突如其来的吻堵住，习像个疯狂野兽在啃食他的猎物般肆意掠夺阿强嘴里的每一处，舌头、牙龈、舌根……<br/>
阿强的嘴唇和舌头被习吮吸到麻木，眼神逐渐迷离，“啊！”，阿强整个人一颤，习的手不知何时伸进他的衬衫内玩弄起了阿强胸前俩凸起的小粉点，惊的阿强起了腰身，慌忙用力推开习，爬起来就要跑，可终究是徒劳，被身后之人一把抱住摔倒在床上。<br/>
阿强刚才的行为有点惹恼了习，他不喜欢到嘴的猎物能够轻松的逃掉，更不喜欢他惦记了很久的猎物对他的反抗，他直接撕了阿强的衬衫，嘴唇附上身下之人胸前凸起的小粉点狂风暴雨般的吮吸着，另一只手向身下之人的两腿之间伸去……<br/>
阿强被习吮吸的又酸又痒，脸色潮红，呼吸渐喘，他明白今儿自己就是那砧板上的鱼肉，逃也逃不掉，但是他不想受此侮辱，可偏偏他的身体竟起了反应。<br/>
习迅速扯掉阿强的皮带，将阿强的双手举过头顶并拢，用刚扯下的皮带绑住了阿强的双手，看着身下之人那处有鼓起之状，便开口戏谑道：“原来总理也对我有意思啊”<br/>
阿强被他的言语羞愧到了，抬脚就踢身上之人，习一把抓住踢来的腿，将它盘在自己腰间，另一只手轻松地褪去了阿强的西装裤和内裤，习看着身下之人的玉体毫无保留的全景呈现在自己眼前，缓慢的咽了一口口水，立马头埋在阿强的两腿之间，嘴含住了那早已硬挺的肉棒。<br/>
习感到身下之人的颤栗，他抬眼瞄了那人，只见阿强死死咬住嘴唇，一点声音也不愿发出，习邪魅的一笑，用舌头轻舔着那龟头，吞进吐出，花式舔着他的肉棒。<br/>
阿强顿时失了神，眼神也失了焦，他有被人这样服侍过，但从来没有被一个男人这样对待过，惶恐中带着刺激，刺激中带着舒适，他觉得自己就是恶心的禽兽，理智与身体欲望在所谓的道德边缘相互排挤，身下的快感一阵一阵袭来，阿强的饱满嘴唇被他硬是咬出血也没发声。<br/>
习一边用嘴抚慰阿强的肉棒一边用手揉捏阿强胸前凸起的小粉点，“乖，放轻松点，我想听你叫出来”，习加速了吞进吐出的频率。<br/>
阿强明显的感觉到自己那处在不停的流出液体，酥麻的感觉包裹全身，理智被一点一点地蚕食，“啊……”，阿强终于忍不住叫了出来，下身的快感也达到极致，全部喷射在习得嘴里，阿强全身在颤抖，呼吸紧凑，汗水混杂着泪水顺着发鬓流过脸庞。<br/>
习吐出那股粘稠的白浊液，往身下那人的后庭探去，嘴唇亲吻着阿强眼角的泪痕。<br/>
“不…不要…主席，快…住手”阿强有气无力的喘着粗气。<br/>
“我的总理，你好自私啊，你是爽了，可，我涨的很难受啊。”习将他自己早已涨的疼痛的那处抵在了阿强的肚子上，阿强感受到了身上之人极盛的欲望，顿时满脸羞红，咬着唇转过头。<br/>
习向那后庭伸进沾了精液的一指，“啊……”一声惊叫划过寂静的房间，惹的在外巡逻的士兵急忙敲门，“主席主席”，习声音一沉，稳重开口“没事，忙去吧。”<br/>
门外没有了动静，“我的总理，你是真的想让天下人知道此事嘛？”习挑眉轻笑。<br/>
“疼…”，从未经风月之事的蜜穴，此时正被异物闯入撕裂开，阿强抽泣，面色如血色琥珀，眼中泛着泪光点点看着习。习刹时痴迷了，他此刻有了疯狂的念头，想要完全的掌控他，拥有他包括他的思想、他的肉体，都是只属于他一个人，甚至不惜一切代价不择手段的囚禁他也好，哪怕他是恨自己，也只想眼前人的眼中只有自己，想着、念着的也只能是自己，即便是恨，也是占有的另一种方式。<br/>
习俯身温柔的亲吻阿强的嘴唇，没有了开始的野性，更似男女朋友间的宠溺，“乖，宝贝，稍微委屈你一会儿，你的疼，我会用接下来的余生好好爱你。”<br/>
习慢慢地向那处蜜穴伸进第二指，缓慢的抽插，“嗯…哈…”阿强低声娇喘，蜜穴已由刚开始的干涩逐渐分泌出了肠液，湿滑异常，刚开始剧烈的疼痛变成异样的酥麻。<br/>
习向蜜穴伸进第三指，抽插不停地带出里面的肠液，顺着阿强的大腿内侧流下，“嗯…唔…”阿强的嘴被习肆意的舔舐。<br/>
阿强脸色通红，一双湿漉漉的瞳仁泪水盈盈望着习祈求他能够放过自己，却瞧见在身体里作怪的手指抽了出来，连接着抽出一丝黏液粘在手指上，又见习解开西装裤，硕大深红的性器从内裤中弹跳而出，拍打在阿强的大腿内侧。<br/>
“总理，我想听你喊我一声老公。”习俯下身来，性器在雪白的幽谷外磨蹭着，他咬着阿强红到滴血的耳廓，温柔的手掌揉了揉阿强胸前那两个凸出的小粉点。<br/>
“不，主席，你…你醉了”即将被破开身体的恐惧胜过一切，阿强不敢想也不敢答，重复着你醉了，缩进自己的龟壳中，仿佛这样习就会放过他。<br/>
“乖，说出来我就不弄疼你。“习得声音柔和如风，他轻轻抚摸着阿强得脸庞，真如他口中所说，只要阿强答应了，他就会立马放开他。<br/>
“主……”阿强受了蛊惑，刚说出一个字就紧紧咬住自己得舌尖，他眨着眼，怔怔的感觉着双鬓上的汗珠顺着脸颊滴到床单上晕成一片深色水渍，阿强委屈地瘪嘴，放弃般喊出声。<br/>
“老公！啊----”他向后仰起头，发红的身子抖如筛糠，被巨物刺穿的痛苦深入五脏六腑，令他不由没出息的哭出了声，“呜呜呜……为…为什么…为什么…呜呜呜…别…太大了……慢点啊啊啊啊啊----”<br/>
习被阿强的小孩样给逗乐了，吻着阿强哭的一塌糊涂的脸，笑着安抚道这是给他答对的表彰，遂将阿强整个压在身下，掰开阿强的腿用力往里顶，性器整根进入软乎乎的肉穴，占领整个甬道，高热的内壁紧紧包裹住棒身，阿强还在无力扭动想要挣脱，殊不知这样只会让身上的那位主席更加得趣。<br/>
习抽身，性器退出大半，在浅处厮磨着，等身下人稍微松口气再狠狠的肏进去，听着阿强止不住的吟叫，他心里畅快，那种掌控一切的感觉，无可比拟。<br/>
习的性器伟岸粗长，很轻易就能顶上阿强体内的敏感点，于是阿强就只能在他的身下蜷缩着身体，小穴贪婪的吮吸、渴求着他，任由浅色的肉穴被肉棒磨成淫靡的绯红，变得熟烂，只会紧紧绞住肉棒吞吃，稍微退出一点就生怕失去的裹住，不愿分离。<br/>
“总理，你知道吗，从进中央政治局的第一天看见你，我的心就被你分走一半，这十几年，我把我对你的爱深埋在心底，生怕说出来会惊吓到你，直到今天，看着这国泰民安，盛世繁华，所有人都为此高兴、为此祝贺，我也很高兴，可是我的心始终有一处很空，空到每当深夜我都很寂寥，现在，我不想再隐忍，我爱你，我想彻彻底底的拥有你。”习认真的看着阿强泪水朦胧的双眼，下身缓慢的抽动着，似爱的抚摸。<br/>
阿强愣愣的听着习刚才的一番话，似乎有点不切实际，呆呆的回了一句：“你，认真的吗？”<br/>
习宠溺的抚摸着阿强的脑袋，面容微笑，声音温柔：“真的，初见你，你便常驻我心怀，我爱你，不奢求你能爱我，但我会无条件宠你，你守护世界，我守护你，这是我对你的承诺，也是我的心愿。”<br/>
阿强回过了神，将头偏向一边，满脸通红，嘴角似笑非笑，小声说道：“主席，其实，我也爱你。”说完阿强紧咬着唇，红色蔓延到耳根。<br/>
习愣住了，好一会儿才缓缓开口压着激动的声音：“真的吗？”<br/>
阿强张开双臂叠环的搂住习得脖子，“是真的，我没说，是怕我一厢情愿换来你的疏远，今天我以为你是醉了耍酒疯，所以……”<br/>
习吻住阿强的唇：“傻总理，如果我今天不说，你是不是打算一辈子都埋在心里然后归于尘土？作为总理，你知情不报，视为渎职，应受惩罚。”一把勾住阿强光滑的大腿挺腰打桩般猛力抽送，直叫阿强疯狂的摇头，抬头一口咬住他的肩膀全身阵阵抽搐，已被肏的熟烂的肉穴涌出一股情液浇在肉棒上，习才在阿强极致高潮绞紧的痉挛肉穴里射出一大股滚烫的精液。<br/>
阿强瘫软在习得怀中，习紧紧得抱住阿强，亲吻阿强的额头，看着怀中累的睡过去的阿强，呢喃的说到：“乱世繁华，只为你倾尽天下。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天，阿强在国内视察时，由于腿软不小心平地摔…………</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>